My Little Pony: Dimension X/episode list
This is a list of episodes of the fan made spin-off, My Little Pony: Dimension X. For the Dimensiona Kids animated media, go here. Series overview * Season 1 - 26 * Season 2 - 26 * Season 3 - 13 * Season 4 - 26 * Season 5 - 26 * Season 6 - 52 * Season 7 - 26 * Season 8 - 26 Season One # (01) Dimension X, Part 1 - Under Princess Celean's instructions, Starlight Wishes goes to Retroville to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and make some friends. However, Starlight is preoccupied with the impending return of Nightmara from her thousand-year banishment. # (02) Dimension X, Part 2 - Starlight Wishes and her new friends travel to the Castle Of The Two Sisters to retrieve the Elements of Harmony in the hope of stopping Nightmara from taking over Dimensiona. # (03) The Ticket Mastress - Princess Celean gives Starlight Wishes two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. However, all of Starlight's friend want to go. # (04) Applebuck Season-ing - Applebelle attempts to harvest the apple crop in Good Apple Acres by herself because her brother, Big MicLoke, is injured. However, her stubbornness and sleep deprivation cause problems all over Retroville. # (05) Griffon Brushing Off - Frosty Pie and Burning Dash bond by playing pranks on the other ponies, but when Burning's old friend, Gordon the griffon, shows up for a visit, Frosty gets left out. # (06) Boast Blaster - A new unicorn going by the name of "The Great and Powerful Trixstine" arrives in Retroville, claiming to be the greatest pony in all of Dimensiona. # (07) Monstershy - A sleeping dragon's smoke disrupts the skies of Dimensiona and the Mane Ten are tasked by Princess Celean to convince it to leave, much to Dipsydoo's displeasure. # (08) Talk Before You Sleep - Applebelle and Ribbonette are forced to stay at the library where Starlight resides for the night due to a thunderstorm. Starlight takes this opportunity to drag them into having a slumber party. # (09) Great Gossip - Starlight Wishes and her friends encounter Zorrana, a mysterious zebra who lives in the Overgrow Forest. # (10) Swarm Of The Day - A swarm of pests called Parasnipes find their way into Retroville, causing chaos and threatening to ruin Princess Celean's visit to the town. # (11) Winter Year-End - Winter comes to an end, and Retroville prepares for an annual clean-up to make way for spring. # (12) Call Of The Cutie Marks - Apple Brute becomes concerned about her lack of a cutie mark and tries to earn it before an upcoming party. At the party, she ends up befriending Sweetle Ball and Scootarush, and they form the Cutie Mark Crusadors. # (13) Foul Weather Buddies - Applebelle and Burning Dash's sportsmanship are put to the test as they face off in an Iron Pony competition to see who the better athlete is. # (14) Suited For The Win - Ribbonette wants to make formal attires for her friends for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala, but has trouble satisfying all their requests. # (15) Feeling Frosty Keen - Starlight Wishes learns that Frosty Pie has an unusual ability to sense happenings in the immediate future, known as "Frosty Sense". # (16) Fiery Flameboom - Burning Dash is worried about his performance in the Best Young Flyer competition, but he pulls off a Fiery Flameboom, impressing the crowd. # (17) Stare Experter - Blubbercry offers to take care of the Cutie Mark Crusadors, but things take a frightening turn when the Crusadors venture into the Overgrow Forest. # (18) Show Stopping - The Cutie Mark Crusadors believe that winning a talent show will help them earn their cutie marks. # (19) A Cat And Girl Show - Ribbonette is searching for a new load of gems with Butch's assistance. However, when a group of creatures called the Diamond Cats abduct Ribbonette, Butch and the other ponies head into the Cats' underground burrows to rescue her. # (20) Black Isn't Your Color - Picture Perfect, a fashion photographer, hires Sprinkleshy to be her model. However, Picture Perfect ignores Ribbonette's dress work. Despite her jealousy, Ribbonette urges Sprinkleshy to seize the opportunity. Sprinkleshy dislikes modeling due to her having no confidence in herself but doesn't want to disappoint Ribbonette after she has encouraged Sprinkleshy so heavily. # (21) Over-Barrelled - The Mane Ten and Butch separate and are caught in a dispute between a western town's settler-ponies and the native buffalo herd. # (22) A Bird's In My Hoof! - During a visit from Princess Celean, Dipsydoo sees the Dimensionian royal's sick bird and decides to take her home to look after. # (23) The Cutie Mark Stories! - The Cutie Mark Crusadors learn how each of the Mane Ten acquired their cutie marks. # (24) Owl's Well, Ends Well - Starlight Wishes befriends an owl who becomes her second personal assistant, much to the displeasure of Butch. # (25) Party Of Me - Frosty Pie investigates his friends’ excuses for not attending one of his parties. # (26) Best Night Of Our Lives - Starlight Wishes and her friends attend the Grand Galloping Gala, but none of their experiences meet their expectations, much to their disappointment. Season Two # (27) Stars Of Harmony...Unite!, Part 1 - Princess Celean tasks the ponies with retrieving the Stars Of Harmony and defeating Discorella, only for the draconequus to manipulate the ponies with her mind games. # (28) Stars Of Harmony...Unite!, Part 2 - Starlight Wishes must find the Stars Of Harmony, and a way to restore her friends, in order to defeat Discorella. # (29) Lesson Below Zero! - Starlight Wishes realizes that she has not written her weekly letter on friendship to Princess Celean. She struggles to find a friendship problem and decides that her only option is to create a friendship problem herself. # (30) Lunamoon-eclipsed - Starlight Wishes helps Princess Lunamoon change her frightening demeanor and become accepted by the other ponies. # (31) Sisterhoof Special - Ribbonette and Sweetle Ball encounter a crisis in their relationship. # (32) Cutie Pox-ed! - The episode centers around the titular illness that afflicts Apple Brute which causes many cutie marks to appear all over her body, making her constantly utilize the skills they symbolize. # (33) Best Pet Wins! - Rainbow Chord decides to hold a competition to determine which is the best pet for him after realizing that he's the only one of his friends without one. # (34) The Mysterious Mare-Do-Good - The episode involves Burning Dash's rise to hero status through various cliché superhero rescues. Later on, however, a mysterious mare called by the ponyfolk as Mare-Do-Good quickly takes his place as the new hero of Retroville. # (35) Sweet & Elite! - Ribbonette visits Golderlot and enjoys socializing with the elite. She neglects the dress she had planned to complete for Starlight Wishes's birthday and chooses to attend a Golderlot garden party rather than Starlight's birthday party. When Ribbonette's friends move the party to Golderlot, Ribbonette tries to mingle with her friends and the high-class ponies at the same time. # (36) Secrets Of My Excess! - Butch becomes greedy, which magically causes him to grow to a monstrous size. # (37) Family Appreciation! - Apple Brute tries to prevent Grandpa Green from speaking at her school for Family Appreciation Day. # (38) Newborn Cakes - Frosty Pie babysits the newborn twin toddlers of Mr. Chocolate Cake & Mrs. Vanilla Cake, but she finds that the task is much harder than she initially expected. # (39) Stars Warming Eve - The Mane Ten and Butch put on a play in Golderlot about the founding of Dimensiona. # (40) Last Roundup! - After Applebelle sends a note to her family and friends that says she will not return to Retroville after competing in the Dimensiona Rodeo Competition in Golderlo, her friends decide to find her and understand her motives. # (41) The Quick-Juice-Up 6000 - The Pick Pack Sisters challenge the Apple family to a cider-making competition. # (42) A Dash Of Fiction - While Burning Dash is stuck in the hospital with an injured wing, he discovers the joy of reading but hides it from his friends due to his former penchant of mocking it as an "egghead" pursuit. # (43) Stars And Hearts Day - The Cutie Mark Crusadors create a love potion in hopes of making Miss Cherrylee and Big MicLoke each other's "special somepony," but when they discover the serious side effects of the concoction, they quickly regret their actions. # (44) A Friend's In Need - When a newcomer, Grouchy Gru the Donkey, moves to Retroville, Frosty Pie attempts to befriend him, but his attempts end in failure. # (45) I'm Putting My Hoof Down! - Fed up with being pushed around and ignored, Dipsydoo takes a class on assertiveness taught by Ironelly. However, instead of just becoming more assertive, he becomes bossy, pushy and mean, threatening to end his friendship with Frosty Pie, Lemonstone, and Ribbonette. # (46) Stopping Time! - After receiving a warning from her future self, Starlight Wishes drives herself crazy in an attempt to avoid an unspecified upcoming catastrophic disaster. # (47) Dragon-venture! - Butch decides to join the Great Dragon Migration to discover his true identity. # (48) Hurricane Blubbercry - Sprinkleshy desides to strengthen her wings in order to help Burning Dash and the other Pegasicreate a tornado powerful enough to lift the water required for the rainy season up to Fluffsdale. # (49) Retroville Confidential - The Cutie Mark Crusadors start a gossip column under the name Grunty Gums, but they find it not worth the embarrassment and misery that they cause to other ponies with their stories. # (50) MMMystery On The Galaxy Express - After a cake Frosty Pie had been guarding for a contest is partially eaten on the way to Golderlot, he starts out an investigation to find out the culprit. # (51) A Golderlot Wedding, Part 1 - Starlight Wishes grapples with her conflicted feelings when she finds out her brother, Iron Shine, is marrying Princess Celean's niece, Princess Cadiant. Starlight also begins to suspect that Cadiant has changed since their childhood. # (52) A Golderlot Wedding, Part 2 - Princess Cadiant & Iron Shine are set to be married, but Queen Cacoona has a devious plan to ruin Iron Shine's happily ever after and the future of Dimensiona. Season Three # (53) The Emerald Empire, Part 1 - A curse that caused an empire to vanish for a thousand years has finally ended. Princess Celean orders Starlight Wishes and her friends to help defend the newly awakened Empire against King Thumbro, the evil unicorn who had cursed the empire. # (54) The Emerald Empire, Part 2 - Starlight Wishes and Butch search for the Emerald Heart while their friends try to protect the Emerald Faire from King Thumbro. # (55) Too Many Frosty Pies - When overwhelmed with having to choose just one friend to spend time with, Frosty Pie uses a magic mirror pond to clone himself, with chaotic results. # (56) One Rotten Apple - Bulb Seed visits Retroville and Apple Brute wants her to be a Crusador; things take a turn for the worse when Bulb decides to join Emerald Spice & Silver Rose instead. # (57) Magic Battle! - Trixstine returns to Retroville for revenge and defeats Starlight Wishes, in a magic duel, banishing her from the town. # (58) Sleepless In Retroville - Scootarush has nightmares during a camping trip after hearing Burning Dash's campfire stories. # (59) The Orbitalbolts Academy - Burning Dash gets an invitation to the Orbitalbolts Academy but questions whether or not he is Orbitalbolt material. # (60) Just For A Sidekick - Butch finds himself in over his head after convincing Starlight Wishes and her friends to let him take care all of their pets in exchange for a few gems when they go to the Emerald Empire. # (61) Apple Family Reunion! - Applebelle has been granted permission by Grandpa Green to organize the upcoming Apple family reunion. However, she soon loses focus of the important things, such as spending time together as a family enjoying each other's company, in her haste to put together extravagant activities. # (62) Butch At Your Service - After being saved by Applebelle from timberwolves, Butch insists on fulfilling the Noble Dragon Code by repaying her with excessive help around the farm. # (63) Keep Calm And Blubber On - Starlight Wishes and her friends are given a task by Princess Celean to reform Discorella. However, Blubbercry only one willing to give her a chance. # (64) Games Ponies Play! - Starlight Wishes and her friends welcome the Dimensiona Games inspector to the Emerald Empire. # (65) Magical Mystery Cure! - Starlight Wishes accidentally switches her friends' destinies and tries to fix them. By doing so, she becomes an Alicorn princess. Season Four # (66) Princess Starlight Wishes, Part 1 - Princess Celean & Princess Lunamoon mysteriously disappear right before the new Summer Sun Celebration. As Starlight Wishes attempts to figure out what happened to them, the Overgrow Forest invades Retroville. # (67) Princess Starlight Wishes, Part 2 - Starlight Wishes discovers the origin of the Stars of Harmony, and she and her friends seek out the cause of the Overgrow Forest's invasion. # (68) Castle Frights - A mysterious presence follows Starlight Wishes and her friends in Princess Celean & Princess Lunamoon's old castle. # (69) Dashing Don't - When the release of the next Dashing Do book is delayed, Burning Dash takes matters into his own own hooves, leading him and his friends to make a shocking discovery about the series' author. # (70) Fly To The Finish - The Cutie Mark Crusadors want to carry the Retroville flag at the Dimensiona Games, but after some hurtful remarks from Emerald Spice & Silver Rose, Scootarush wants to do more than just carry a flag. # (71) Super Ponies! - Butch and the Mane Ten are sucked into a comic book world and must defeat a maniacal supervillain in order to escape. # (72) The Bats - When vampire fruit bats take over Good Apple Acres on Apple Bucking Day, Applebelle and Blubbercry are at odds regarding how to deal with them, but disaster strikes when Blubbercry turns into a vampire bat-pony after one of Starlight's spells backfires. # (73) Fashion Takes Exhatten - Ribbonette gets into a fashion show competition in Exhatten against another fashion designer. # (74) Frosty Apple Pie - Frosty Pie joins Applebelle, Apple Brute, Big MicLoke, and Grandpa Green on a trip to find out whether or not he's Applebelle's cousin. # (75) Burning Rainbow Falls - Burning Dash and Rainbow Chord are torn between choosing the Retroville team and the Fluffsdale team for the Dimensiona Games. # (76) Party Pride - Frosty Pie's plans for Rainbow Chord's "birth-iversary," as well as his reputation as a party pony are put in jeopardy when another party thrower comes to town. # (77) Three Is A Crowd! - An ill Discorella interrupts Starlight Wishes's quality bonding time with Cadiant. # (78) Just Simple Ways - Ribbonette tries to dress and act like Lemonstone in order to win the heart of a famous travel writer. # (79) Filli Vanilly - When a member (MicLoke) of the Pony Tones loses his voice before a performance, Sprinkleshy disguises her voice to fill in for him due to her stage fright. # (80) Starlight Time! - The Cutie Mark Crusadors begin taking advantage of Starlight Wishes's fame as a Princess to become popular at school. # (81) It's Not Easy Being Freezies - Blubbercry, Sprinkleshy, and Dipsydoo find themselves catering every whim upon the request of the Freezies. # (82) Somepony To Watch Over Me! - Apple Brute tries to show Applebelle that she doesn't need to be constantly watched. # (83) Trading Ya! - Friendships are tested when a trip to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange goes wrong. # (84) Brother Pie - The Mane Ten meet Frosty Pie older brother, but they have trouble becoming friends with him. # (85) For Whom The Sweetle Ball Toils - When the dresses Ribbonette makes for Sweetle Ball's play gets more attention than the play itself, Sweetle Ball ruins the dress Ribbonette made for Diamond Flares in bitter retaliation. # (86) Leap Of Faith! - Applebelle and Lemonstone are put to the test when Pick & Pack's miracle tonic appears to relieve Grandpa Green of his aches and pains. # (87) Testing...1...2...3 - Burning Dash uses unorthodox methods to prepare for the Orbitalbolts Reserves entrance exam. # (88) Inspiring And Manifesting! - When Ribbonette loses her creative mojo, it's up to Butch to get it back. # (89) Dimensiona Games - Butch's nerves get the better of him when he is put in charge of lighting the Dimensiona Games torch. # (90) Starlight's Kingdom, Part 1 - Starlight Wishes struggles with her sense of purpose as a princess when Princess Celean chooses Discorella to help track down a new villain who has escaped from Tartarus. # (91) Starlight's Kingdom, Part 2 - The other princesses transfer all of their Alicorn magic to Starlight Wishes in hopes of saving Dimensiona from the diabolical Lord Tyrant. Season Five #(92) Cutie Map, Part 1 - Princess Starlight Wishes and her friends unlock a magical map in her new castle, which leads them to a rather mysterious village where the inhabitants have given up their cutie marks. #(93) Cutie Map, Part 2 - The Mane Ten attempt to retrieve everyone's cutie marks as well as their own. In the process, they discover a startling secret about the pony who took them away. #(94) Good Ol' Castle - After finding out Princess Starlight's been avoiding her castle, her friends try to make it feel more like home. #(95) Brute And Gloom - Apple Brute's anxiety over not having her cutie mark turns her life into a nightmare. #(96) Sloths For The Memories - To prevent his pet sloth from going into hibernation, Rainbow Chord tries to stop winter from coming to Retroville. #(97) Applezoona's Most Wanted - The Cutie Mark Crusadors try to bring an infamous outlaw to justice in hopes of earning their cutie marks. #(98) Make New Friends But Keep Discorella - When Discorella learns that Blubbercry is taking a new friend to the Grand Galloping Gala instead of her, she goes to extreme lengths to prove that she isn't jealous. #(99) The Lost Treasure Of Griffonstone! - Frosty Pie, Rainbow Chord, and Burning Dash have conflicting ideas of fixing a problem after being called by the Cutie Map to the city of Griffonstone. #(100) Sliced Life - While the Mane Ten are busy battling a monster, the citizens of Retroville try to get to a wedding on time. #(101) Princess Butch - Things go haywire when Butch starts making decisions under Princess Starlight's name. #(102) Party Poofed - After an important summit with visiting yaks goes wrong, Frosty Pie embarks on a journey to the yaks' homeland to save Dimensiona's relations with them. #(103) Amend Fences - Starlight Wishes returns to Golderlot with Butch to rekindle old friendships from before her move to Retroville. #(104) Do Princesses Dream Of Dark Sheep? - Princess Lunamoon enlists the Mane Ten to hunt down a magical force that turns dreams into nightmares. #(105) Golderlot Boutique - Ribbonette's dream of owning a boutique in Golderlot finally comes true, but it comes at a price she isn't sure she's willing to pay. #(106) Scare Experter - Sprinkleshy decides to face her fears and take part in Nightmare Night with her friends. #(107) Ribbonette Investigates - Ribbonette tries to prove Burning Dash when he is accused of committing a crime. #(108) Made In Exhatten - Applebelle, Ribbonette and Lemonstone are called by the map to the city of Exhatten to help Poco Ronnel on a big project. #(109) Brotherhoof Special - Big MicLoke volunteers to be Apple Brute's sister for the Sisterhoof Special while Applebelle is out of town. #(110) Crusador Of The Lost Mark - The Cutie Mark Crusadors discover another side to Emerald Spice when they help Popsquall run for class president against her. #(111) The One Where Frosty Pie Knows - Frosty Pie finds out Princess Cadiant & Iron Shine are going to have a baby, but he finds it a difficult secret to keep from his friends. #(112) Starbreakers - The Apple family witnesses a different kind of Star's Warming Eve with the Pie family. #(113) What About Discorella? - Starlight Wishes returns from a three-day weekend and finds that her friends have become close to Discorella, making her wonder if she is up to something. #(114) The Hoofters And McHuffs - Princess Starlight, Sprinkleshy, Dipsydoo, and Blubbercry are called by the map to settle a feud between two families who can't remember why they're fighting against each other. #(115) Best Attraction - An old friend of Lemonstone has become a huge pop star and Lemonstone fears fears that the singer's manager does not have his best interests at heart. #(116) The Cutie Mark Revival, Part 1 - Midnight Orbit returns for revenge against the Mane Ten and casts a spell that changes the course of Dimensiona's history. #(117) The Cutie Mark Revival, Part 2 - Starlight Wishes tries to stop Midnight Orbit from changing history, but she fears her efforts may be in vain. Season Six # (118) TBA